


The fault in our starfish

by homosexual_personthatwrites



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexual_personthatwrites/pseuds/homosexual_personthatwrites
Summary: I'm worried about my mental health





	The fault in our starfish

Once upon a time, Yuri was trying to kill Victor. Said man had been teasing Yuri all day about his crush on the fictional character named Patrick Star.  
Victor had walked in on him jerking off to porn that Yuri wrote himself about Patrick and Yuri. Now Victor had gone and told every one about it, making them all laugh. Yuri had had enough, he was ready to kill the man for making fun of his relationship with the love of his life.  
They were running on the beach, as they had been visiting the Bahamas for vacation. Victor was running fast as he jumped into the clear, blue ocean. Yuri was right behind, as they both jumped in.  
Suddenly, something burst out of the water. Upon seeing the shape of a star, Yuri got a boner. It was his love, Patrick.  
"LEAVE MY LOVE ALONE YOU MEAN SKATER GUY" Patrick shouted as he kicked Victor into space.  
Yuri was practically swooning as he was picked up by the beautiful, sexy starfish.  
They ran off into a changing stall to have butt-sex, the end.


End file.
